An LLSeries: 4 Emily says hello
by PandorasHollow
Summary: Emily tries to apologize to Luke and Lorelai JJ OneParter


_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gilmore Girls  
**AN:** 4th story of the series. -1.) Come home 2.)Home sweet home 3.)Excluded_

Thanks to everyone who reviewed on Excluded. Hope you like this story too

* * *

Luke switched off the last light in the diner. A movement outside caught his eye and he stopped in his tracks. Not in a million years would he have expected to see her in front of his diner. Emily Gilmore. She was looking at him and he didn't know what to do next. Ignore her? Let her in? Close his eyes and pray that when he opens them again that she won't be there? Luke decided to open the door. He moved forwards and unlocked it. Opening the door slowly he stared wordlessly at Emily. After an awkward silent moment between them Emily spoke first.

"Hello Luke."

"Mrs. Gilmore."

"I hope I'm not interrupting something."

"I was just about to go home. It's late."

"I know it's late but can I speak to you for a moment?" – Luke really didn't want to talk to her. He wondered what it was she wanted to tell him. A few more insults? – "I know you have more than just one reason not to talk with me but I really hope that you'd give me a chance."

"A chance to do what?" – He asked grumpily. There was no need for politeness.

"A chance to apologize."

"Why?" – _Why?_ Emily repeated in her head. She thought it was obvious to him. She didn't think she'd need to tell him detailed her reasons for the apology. She thought it would be easier. Luke looked at her. He was trying to be tough and rude but he just couldn't. It wasn't him. He wanted to ask her if she'd like a coffee but another thought crossed his mind. She had not only hurt him but also Lorelai and in that process Rory too. That was reason enough not to make it too easy for Emily.

"I…could we continue this inside, please?" – Luke regarded her a moment longer before stepping aside to let her in.

"Fine but I need to leave soon. Lorelai and I have plans for tonight." – Emily walked into the diner and Luke closed the door behind them. Another awkward moment ensued and Luke walked behind the counter. The familiarity of the counter gave him enough confidence to talk to Emily. That it also provided distance between them only made him feel better.

"I came to apologize for my unpleasant behaviour and for treating you the way I did. "

"I think it's understandable if I doubt the honesty of your words."

"Yes it is and I don't blame you. But I want you to know that what I said is the truth. I am really sorry."

"Mrs. Gilmore. You see, it's not really important if I accept you apology or not. It won't change Lorelai's feelings towards you and Mr. Gilmore. For many years, long before we were a couple, Lorelai would tell me over a cup of coffee something you did that disagreed with her. I know Lorelai loves to exaggerate so I didn't believe her always. However when I found myself being your _target_ I started to really understand your and Lorelai's relationship. I think it a pity you always try to control her life in some way. Doing that you miss so many great moments with your own daughter. I started to trust Lorelai's judgement when it comes to you. If Lorelai is ready to forgive you so will I. Whatever she decides I'll back her up." – Luke's words stung and saddened Emily. Since her talk with Mia two weeks ago, she had tried so hard to understand Lorelai. She wasn't any smarter now but she realized some things. Emily knew that she wanted Lorelai in her life. Luke made Lorelai happy. As a mother she never wanted more than for her daughter to be happy. She always thought it would be someone else but she was ready to accept that Luke was constant in Lorelai's and Rory's life. She was ready to forget her pride and accept Luke in the family.

There was a noise and they both turned towards the Soda Shoppe. A moment later Lorelai emerged from the back entrance of the diner. She war carrying a box in her arms.

"Honey, I think I broke something…." – She stopped mid-sentence when she saw her mother standing across Luke. – "What are you doing here?" – She asked her mother sharply and put the box on the counter.

"Hello Lorelai."

"What are you doing here?" – Lorelai asked again. Luke saw anger written all over her face.

"Hey, I thought we are supposed to meet at home."

"I found the box you were searching for. Thought I better bring it here before it gets lost again.." – Lorelai said still looking at her mother.  
He walked over to her and put a soothing hand on her arm. With a nod of his head he told her to come with him behind the counter. Luke's presence calmed her down but she still felt angry at her mother. Emily watched them interact and saw again that closeness she witnessed two weeks ago when she had watched them out in the snow.

"Wasn't it enough that you insulted him in Hartford now you came to do the same in our town?"

"No, I didn't come to do anything like that. I came to apologize."

"Why?" – Lorelai asked her the same question Luke has.

"Because I'm sorry for the way I treated Luke. I came to ask him for forgiveness."

"Took you long enough." – Emily looked at her daughter. She didn't think that she would have to face Lorelai tonight. That's why she came late. She had called earlier that day and a young woman had told her when Luke usually closes the diner. Emily first wanted to apologize to Luke before talking to Lorelai.

"I know I hurt you…"

"You don't know anything. You have no idea what harm you did. To tell Christopher to break us up. That was so low mom. So low."

"I believed he was the man you were supposed to end up with. I thought…"

"You thought he's better for me because of his name."

"I just never imagined you falling in love with a man like Luke."

"A man like Luke? What kind of man is that? A man that's smart, funny, caring, generous? A man that loves me and adores my daughter? A man who's my best friend, who makes me happy? That's a horrible kind of man. I can see why you were concerned."

"I only wanted what's best for you but you always keep me out of your life."

"And you are still wonder why? There are times when I ask myself why we don't have a normal and working relationship. Then you do something unbelievable and I receive my answer."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. I'm sorry for my behaviour and I'm sorry that I hurt you this much. It was never my intention. I just thought what I did was the best thing for you."

"I don't need you to run my life. I never wanted more from you than just to be there for me. You may not believe me but your words and actions do have an impact on me. It is important to me that you and dad accept me. Your latest stunt just made it all too clear that it won't ever be the case."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. You don't accept the way I live my life or the person I love. That means you don't accept me."

"That's why I'm here. I'm here to tell you that I was wrong. I made a mistake. You may not believe me but I love you. You're my daughter and I never wanted to hurt you. I want to be a part of your life." – Emily was near tears but she was determinate not to cry. – "You don't know how often I wished I could go back in time and make things better. I'm sorry that you can't forgive me. I'm sorry that you can't trust me anymore."

"I'm sorry too." – Lorelai said her voice breaking. Her mother's words were stuck in her head and she was still trying to process them. Emily looked at her. She didn't know what else to say. The only thing that was left to do was to hope that Lorelai will see how honest her intentions were this time.

"I think I should go now." – Emily said and turned around to leave. She was already holding the door knob in her head when Lorelai's voice stopped her.

"Mom?" – Emily turned back to her daughter and Luke. – "I don't know how to make things better this time. Give it time. Give me time." – Emily just nodded in silence. Lorelai's last words did make her feel better a bit. The door closed behind Emily and Luke and Lorelai were left alone with the bell echoing through the empty diner.  
Luke wrapped his arms around her and Lorelai sunk into the warm and secure embrace. Her own arms wandered around his waist and she held him tight.

"Maybe it's true what they say. Time heals all the wounds."

"Maybe it is." – He really hoped it was true.

**THE END**


End file.
